Under the Moon
by KanamexYuuki fan
Summary: Under the sun she had cried. Now, under the moon she cries again, but of joy, not of unhappiness. All feelings of loneliness banished from her heart. LouisxJulio It's so much better than the summary... please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is a story for the Familiar of Zero.**

**I've always thought that Saito was unworthy of Louise's affections.**

**Please, R&R!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was Louise's birthing day **(A/N: it means birthday)** and she had wanted to spend it with Saito, her familiar.

She had been embarrassed at first, but soon got over the fact that her familiar was a commoner when she realized that he was a Gandalfr. They were a special type of familiar that would protect their master from harm, giving them enough time to perform their Void Magic.

Louise wanted to spend the day with the one she had thought was the most special to her: Saito. The only thing was, Saito was a womanizer. Just then, he was with Siesta, hugging her around the shoulders, whispering in her ear.

She had had enough! Louise wasn't going to be the one who relied on her stupid familiar to comfort and protect her. She was a Noble, she had soldiers, men and knights that would - no, _wanted_ to protect her. They just wanted to see her safe, unlike _someone_.

_Why can't I have a normal familiar,_ Louise thought for the millionth time. _A dragon would be nice, or a griffin, maybe even a salamander is better than Saito_.

As she thought about familiars and pouting to herself, she hadn't noticed the shadow that was behind her. Someone grabbed a hold of her waist and she was hoisted onto a flying object. She was about to scream, but saw the familiar moonlight coloured scales of a dragon. It was Julio-kun's dragon!

Louise noticed at once that there was something/someone warm behind her. She twisted around in the saddle that Seraphine **(A/N: the dragon)** had on. All at once, she noticed the brilliance of the rider behind her. It was Julio-kun!

"Ohayo, Julio!" As Louise acknowledged the fact that it was Julio, she found her unhappiness drifting away from her. She always had fun with Julio. He would sometimes bring her out with him (skipping class) for picnics, or to just sit under the trees. The best trips were on Seraphine, Louise loved the altitude and the speed of the dragon and Julio knew it.

Saito's airplane was nothing compared to the warm body of Seraphine and the grace that she had.

Over the short time that they had known each other, they had become really close. Julio had more than once confessed his true feelings of love towards Louise, but he had been turned down. Even so, they were able to become great friends, though Julio told her that he would always be there for her.

He had stayed true to his words, he was there for her always, being a friend, brother, assistant, ear, pillow, punching bag, stress relief ball and more. He was just there.

"Dear Louise, did you miss me?" Julio asked as he plucked one of Louise's small hands into his own larger ones and kissed it, causing Louise to blush, which got a smile out of Julio.

"Julio-kun, stop teasing me like that! You know that I don't love you that way." Her blush got deeper and it caused Julio to chuckle. Suddenly, Louise noticed that the sound of Julio's laughter sounded great and she loved it. He just looked so cute, his golden hair in the wind, along with his smiling face and beautiful eyes.

"Louise, you don't even know how happy I am to hear you say that you love me."

"Urg! I meant it differently!" Louise's beautiful long pink hair billowed around her, making her even more beautiful to Julio, who sighed.

"So, I heard that it's somebody's birthing day today." A mischievous glint entered his eyes, and Louise became scared. The regular Julio didn't tease her like he did today.

Finally, she got the courage and asked for the sake of her friend. "Where did you take Julio-kun? You didn't hurt him, did you?"

The Julio behind her curled up in a ball, tears coming from his eyes. That really scared Louise until she realized that he was laughing. But, he lost control of his laughter and fell off the saddle.

In that instant, Louise tried to grab a hold of him, and was successful. They were holding hands, but their sweat was making it hard for Louise to keep hold of both the saddle and Julio's hand. "Let go," he said. "I don't want you to be in danger, if you don't let go, we'll both plummet to our deaths."

"No!" her defiant cry was in vain. He was readily slipping. Seraphine had been flying for a long time, and they both knew that she wouldn't be able to catch them if they fell.

"Why? Do you even care for me? You know I love you but you haven't told me anything." That stopped Louise's tears as she pondered the question.

"Baka, I would never want you to die. You mean something to me, you're someone that I can't live without." Then, their hands slipped and he fell.

* * *

Japanese Vocabulary:

Ohayo - good morning

kun - honorific, addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Although _kun_ is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. For example, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as _kun_ by older males of senior status.

baka - idiot/stupid

**Don't worry, another chapter coming up. **

**Cliffhanger, but meanwhile, how about some reviews?**

**KanamexYuuki fan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again, so, how was it?**

**I know, the story's really lame and boring right now, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Enjoy (I hope).**

**A word of thanks to geororo and Strawberry-fluff for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**Louise didn't know what to do. As she thought about Julio again, she had tears in her eyes. Seraphine, sensing that the one her master loved was unhappy, twisted her neck around too lick Louise's cheeks with her surprisingly soft tongue, careful not to let her teeth graze Louise's face.

"Thanks, Seraphine. I know you don't want me to be sad, but Julio fell, how could he have survived?"

The dragon responded by slowly flying lower to the ground. "Do you want me to search for him?" The dragon nodded.

Seraphine was dead tired. She just wanted to plummet from the sky. Her rider was gone, and she missed him. Since she couldn't fly at high speeds at the time, she couldn't catch Julio, making her really sad.

At that moment they landed and Louise noticed their surroundings. They were in the middle of a dense forest, with no map or compass. **(A/N: not that Louise would know how to read it properly haha)** As she looked around in distress, Louise noticed that the beautiful dragon had curled up into a ball and was sleeping soundly, its chest moving up and down readily.

_I wonder where Julio-kun is._ Louise thought. _I wish that baka wouldn't be so suicidal! I mean, what's with him? Doesn't he want to live?_

At that point in time, Louise reached a thought that made her considerably pale, with a small blush on her cheeks. _He didn't do that just to save me so that I wouldn't die, did he? BAKA! Why? _

An inner voice in Louise answered for her, _It's because he LOVES you. How dense can you get? _

Louise realized that she had been dense. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there pondering, but she realized that the sun was going down. _I should sleep too._

With that, she went over to Seraphine and climbed under her wing and used it as a cover. Seraphine responded by opening up her warm belly to Louise to cuddle up to.

In her dreams, Louise replayed all the time that she had spent with Julio. Finally, she realized something. She was in love with Julio. Saito was someone that she _thought_ she loved, but her true feelings were for Julio. She was more like a master to Saito, keeping him from harm and using him to protect her. _How in the world was I so blind?_

She woke up. Seraphine had lazily opened her eyes, still lying there. Seraphine was good enough to fly now. "Okay, let's go, good girl!" Dragons weren't creatures that obeyed your every command, especially if you weren't their master. If Seraphine was following Louise's orders, Louise had accomplished an almost impossible feat.

Louise climbed on and they took to the air, but she immediately missed the warm person that had always sat behind her, hugging her waist (sometimes too much for their purposes) and resting his head on her shoulder. _Don't be gone, Julio-kun. I love you, I know now!_

Seraphine flew just above the trees, making it that they could peer in through the treetops and see whether Julio was in there.

After a day of searching, Louise had gotten considerably hungrier and worried for Julio. Seraphine stopped by a river and started fishing for food.

Louise took out her wand and created an explosion on some dry twigs. The caught fire and Louise was quite pleased with herself. Meanwhile, Seraphine had caught about 30 fish. They were flopping around on the rocky river bank. "Thanks, Seraphine. I won't be able to eat so many, eat some yourself."

Seraphine stopped and gutted the fish with her sharp claws (which she washed beforehand) and Louise took over. She had searched for long sticks that would hold some weight. Now, the sticks were used to hold the fish over the fire.

Louise decided that she would practice her magic on water for the moment. "Ona mu cjoekns apot stein!" Her result was another explosion. After about six of those explosions, she sat down by the fire, tending to the fish, which were ready. "Okay, Seraphine. I just need two of these, you can have the rest!" She was surprisingly optimistic about the whole thing.

After eating, Louise fell asleep to the gentle breathing of Seraphine.

**three hours later**

Seraphine suddenly moved, sensing a presence. She walked away from the fire. Louise dropped to the ground, but she was sleeping too deeply to wake up.

As the dragon moved away from the girl, it put an invisible spell on itself, making it hard to track down.

* * *

**What will Louise do? **

**Why did Seraphine move away from their little campfire?**

**R&R please. It'll make me write faster : )**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Vote, do you think that I should have her meet Julio in the next chapter or not?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again!**

**How about some REVIEWS?**

**I swear! It'll make me update more often... (bribery is allowed on ) I'll make cookies (that's a lie LOL).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than a combination of words, the characters are NOT mine!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Louise finally awoke. _I'm cold._ "Saito, give me some covers." Louise rubbed her eyes slowly as no one moved beside her. Then, the events that happened over the last few days hit her. _Oh yeah, I'm looking for Julio. _Then she sat up. She was still by the riverbed, the fire had been put out last night and the sun was up, but no Seraphine.

"Seraphine, where are you?" she called. She repeated it several times, but not even a footstep or a wing beat could be heard. _I wonder where she is. _Louise shivered. He clothes were those of a Noble's and they weren't made for heavy camping outdoors. They were made for practicing in a magic school in comfort and for tea parties and such.

Louise wandered around the campsite. Seraphine had left her, and Louise was in despair. Suddenly, she spotted a footprint. It was probably Seraphine's when she left the camp.

Louise followed the footsteps wearily. _What am I going to do? I'm lost in a forest, Julio-kun's dragon is on the loose. Julio-kun was dropped from Seraphine's back laughing. This is a deep forest. _As Louise thought of her misfortune, she tripped on a log and scraped her knee. _Great, now I have a scraped knee to make things worse!_

Poor Louise got up and trudged along. She washed the cut with some of the water from the river that she took before. Louise looked down at the dragon tracks. Soon, they came to an end.

There she was, Seraphine was sitting next to a guy with familiar golden hair. _Please, don't be a dream_, Louise thought. She pinched herself "Ow!" She said. The young man looked up.

Louise couldn't believe her eyes. There he was. It was Julio. He looked exactly as he had before, his clothes were a little torn, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"Louise?" Julio's voice cracked from not speaking for a long time (talking to himself would make it seem like he was crazy). His eyes filled with hope. "Wait, are you really her?" Julio knew of the many dangers in the forest, and one of them was a shape-shifter that could take on the shape of someone you longed for the most.

Seraphine stood up. She walked over and licked Louise's cheek. In their short time together, the dragon and girl had become rather close. "Seraphine, is she real?" Julio asked. Seraphine nodded, bowing her head to let the girl scratch her ear, as she liked. Seeing this and trusting his dragon's skills and senses, Julio jumped up and went over to Louise. "How are you?" he asked mildly. _Can't I think of something better to say than that? _He cursed himself for not saying any of the things that would comfort and warm her heart more.

"Uh, I'm fine, I guess." Louise felt awkward around Julio now that she knew that she loved him. She blushed, thinking about him brought a blush to her cheeks.

Julio was prompted by the blush that Louise was wearing now. He wondered what had happened and hoped for the best. He ran up to Louise and hugged her. Taking her in his arms and resting his head on her pink hair that he loved some much. "J-Julio-kun? Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Inquired Louise.

"I'm just showing you how I missed you," Julio said. To his surprise (he thought that he would be shoved away) Louise hugged him back, burying her face in his shirt. Julio felt wetness on his shirt and heard sobs coming from Louise.

"Louise, it's okay, everything's fine now," Julio reassured her. He felt as Louise nodded her head and closed his eyes, fully enjoying the fact that his love was hugging him and was crying on HIM, not that idiot SAITO! **(A/N: He's sad that Louise is crying, but this is just the smug side of him)**

"Julio-kun, I was so afraid," Louise wept, wrenching Julio's heart out in the process. "I was afraid that you had left this world!" she sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh, don't worry, I'll always be here for you." In that moment, Julio looked down and Louise looked up. In the process, Julio's lips brushed across her forehead. Louise blushed a deeper shade of pink. Julio smiled. "Come on, Louise. Everything's good, so let's just sit down and camp for the night."

Louise looked down at the ground, about to say something that her pride wasn't making easy. "I like you, Julio-kun. I realized when I thought you were dead. Now I realized it again when I found out that you're alive."

She kept looking down while Julio stared incredulously at her for a moment. Then, the words sank in and he hugged her tight.

"Ow!" Louise cried out. "My leg!"

Julio looked sheepishly down at her and noticed what he hadn't earlier. Her cut was clean, but it had started bleeding again due to all the hugging **(A/N: it was for a good cause, so Louise isn't mad! hehe)** "Sorry, Louise." With that, he swept her up, bridal style and carried her over to the spot he was sitting in earlier. He sat her on his lap and started to use the skills he had learned as a kid to help Louise now.

* * *

**Awww... isn't it kinda fuzzy?**

**It's really cute, right.**

**R&R if you support this!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Thx, KanamexYuuki fan  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back!**

**A special thanks to geororo for giving me some constructive criticism and for reviewing! (love ya!)**

**I love you all, but I want to acknowledge you by having some reviews so that I know who you are!**

**I'm going on vacation, but I'll be back in 2 weeks, so wait for me and keep on being my loyal readers, okay?  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Louise rubbed her eyes with her left arm. Her right one was trapped by something heavy. She slowly awoke, her eyelashes fluttering. The object next to her was quite warm. It smelled of vanilla and strawberries. _Yum_, she thought.

She opened one eye lazily and looked up into the face of a sleeping Julio. She panicked! _Why is he beside me? Wait-no! Okay, good, my articles of clothing are still intact._ **(A/N: she thinks dirty thoughts heheheh)** Suddenly, last night's events hit her. She remembered following Seraphine's tracks and seeing finally finding Julio. She then realized that she had confessed her feelings for him also. After that, Julio had healed her cuts and she had fallen asleep on his lap.

Beside them, she saw Seraphine, the dragon. The dragon was sleeping soundly. Since Louise had woken up to the sun, she saw that the sun was glittering off of Seraphine's scales, making her adorable and beautiful.

Beside her, Julio stirred. Louise stared at his face until his eyes opened. "Oh! Louise, good morning," he said "Is it true? What you said last night, was it true? Do you really like me?" Julio woke up saying these things, bringing a blush onto Louise's face again.

"Yes," Louise squeaked, her voice was unable to speak as it was a subject that was still new to her. She was embarrassed at the slightest thing. Next to her, Julio was grinning like the best thing in the world had happened to him **(A/N: for his purposes, it is the best thing that has happened to him)**.

Unknown to him, Louise was thinking about how cute he looked. He had just woken up and his hair was messy. The sunlight caught its golden strands and they shone. His eyes were tired, but their unique colouring made his face that much more prettier.

Likewise, Julio was thinking about Louise and how beautiful she is. Her pink hair was neat even from the last few days of camping in the woods, falling down and being in all sorts of weird places. Her matching pink eyes shone and sparkled the way that only Louise mad them. Suddenly, Louise shivered, feeling a breeze come and go. Seeing this, Julio quickly unfastened his cloak and covered Louise with it.

Her eyes were filled with both gratitude and love, bringing another sparkle to them. Julio would give anything to see that face and those eyes. Louise hugged him. "Thank you, Julio-kun!"

"You're welcome. You know what? I love you." Julio made confessions at the slightest mention to Louise. He had just wanted her to know that he would always be there and that she could always turn to him. **(A/N: What I wouldn't give for some guy do say that and do that to me *sighs*).**

"I love you too," Louise said timidly, "Julio-kun, how did you get Seraphine to come here and how did you survive?"

"Well, I was so lucky. I landed in this really deep pool of water right in the middle of the forest. It cushioned my fall. It was like diving into a lake. I was soaked, so I swam to the shore, but I was already so tired, so I passed out by the shore. Luckily, none of the magical creatures found me and I wasn't eaten or anything. I don't know how long I had passed out for, but Seraphine told me that you had been searching for a little more than a day, so I guess I was out for about a day." It was a known fact that dragons could communicate with their masters and Seraphine always mind spoke with Julio.

"But you still haven't answered my question. How did you get Seraphine to come here?"

Julio looked down at her and she snuggled closer, while he held Louise's right hand. "Well, when I first got Seraphine, she came with a flute. It was later given as a gift for me. You see, each dragon has a flute of some sort that was made from an ancestor's bones. Every time I blow on the flute, Seraphine can sense me within her bones and in her blood. This because the bone is indeed from her ancestor and it directly shares blood with Seraphine. When I recovered, I hid in between the roots of a tree, it was probably a wolf den or something, but then I blew the flute. Later, Seraphine came to me. She knew exactly where I was."

"Oh," she said, "But why were there direct footprints from Seraphine from the campsite to this place? Why didn't you come yourself?"

"Well, I was still recovering, I wasn't really fit to walk. I dislocated some joints. I had some potion, but after that, I was in no condition to come to you. So, I got Seraphine to lead you here."

"I'm just glad that you're here!"

Julio's eyes achieved a mischievous glint. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Louise's, who was unresponsive. _So, this is her first real kiss? I have got to make her enjoy it. _Louise had kissed Saito the day that he was summoned, but that was just a short peck. It wasn't what she got today.

Today, they both closed their eyes as a reflex action and Julio moved his lips against hers, getting her to move slightly at first, but then got more passionate. It was a slow kiss. Julio was trying to convey to her a message of love and Louise received the message very well. She kissed him back and they were both soon out of air.

_Julio does, taste of strawberries and vanilla_, Louise thought.

_Louise is just as sweet -no, even sweeter than I had imagined. She is sweeter than candy and more beautiful than a rose. _Julio was thinking about her as well.

"Th-thank you, Julio-kun," Louise panted "That was my first real kiss."

Julio smiled, loving the fact that Louise hadn't thought that the kiss with Saito was anything special. "Thank me with another kiss, will you?" They kissed again, this time, speeding up and getting more passionate. When they ran out of air. They noticed that their bodies were in an awkward position. Louise had her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair while Julio had his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him.

Then, they noticed that Seraphine had been watching with an amused look in her eyes, showing teeth in a dragon smile.

Suddenly, Julio laughed.

"What?" Louise asked, partly irritated that she didn't know what was going on and partly afraid that Julio was just teasing her and that she had fallen for a trick.

"Oh, Seraphine just asked me whether we were feeding mouth by mouth or something. In the dragon world, instead of kisses, they nuzzle each other."

Louise laughed, understanding.

"Happy Belated Birthday!" Julio cried.

Louise had forgotten. The reason that everything had happened was because it was her birthday.

"Thanks! Julio-kun, could we spend today like we would have spent my real birthday?"

Julio smiled, "Of course," he said.

* * *

**How was that? It's so sweet, isn't it?**

**Review!**

**Wasn't their kiss sweet?**

**I'll be on vacation for two weeks, but I'll be looking at the reviews when I come back!**

**Another special thanks to geororo for supporting me and reviewing with constructive criticism!**

**See you soon!  
**

**KanamexYuuki fan!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I'm finally back from my vacation! I went to Hong Kong and ate so much Chinese food!**

**Well, this is chapter 5! Thank you for all of you that have stuck to me 'till now!**

**Especially geororo, my best reader for reviewing and PMing me!**

**Well, here it is...

* * *

**Julio and Louise started off the day by walking to a meadow that Julio had recently discovered when he had been injured and waiting for Seraphine. Louise gasped as they reached the meadow. It was golden with the sunlight through it, reminding her of Julio's hair. It was absolutely buzzing with life, animals were living right in front of them and were peaceful. The tall grass was silky to her fingers.

"Louise, look at the deer," Julio said and pointed to the pair of deer about ten feet away.

It was a pair of deer, most likely a couple, as one was a stag and the other a doe. They were sitting there, paying no heed to their audience.

"They're beautiful! I didn't know that deer were so amazing!" Louise said. Her face glowed with happiness and Julio grew happier too.

"Yes, they are beautiful. I think that they're lovers, look!"

Louise looked on and saw that the doe was licking the stag on the nose and the stag nuzzled her with his head, careful not to hurt her with the antlers.

Their pelts gleamed, the glossiness showing that they were well fed and the way they moved showed their love and their contentedness at being there at that moment.

Louise suddenly gained an embarrassed look on her face, which puzzled Julio, because in his perspective, deer weren't in the least bit embarrassing.

"What is it, Louise?" he asked.

Louise blushed, causing Julio to be ever more curious. She shook her head and looked away.

"You can tell me, Louise, it's okay." he said, trying to coax the words out of her.

Louise gave in and explained. "Well, okay. Julio-kun, I was imagining that that's how we would be if we were deer. It seemed so sweet!"

Julio smiled and said, "Well, why not?" With that, he mirrored the actions of the stag, nuzzling her neck with his head, causing her sweet laughter to fill the air and join the chirping birds. Julio knew just how ticklish she was and he wasn't afraid to use it against her.

Louise turned and licked him right on the tip of his nose and was about to bring her head back down (Julio is taller, so she had to go on tiptoes) but Julio put his fingers under her chin, causing her to look up at him, puzzled.

Julio smiled and eased his mouth over hers, bringing her into the sweetest kiss that they've had yet.

Louise squeaked in the beginning, when she wasn't sure what he was doing, but when his intentions were clear, she kissed him back with as much sweetness as she could, just like Julio.

Finally, they broke free, sitting on the grass and staring into each others eyes. Louise leaned back, lying there on the grass. Julio followed her example, taking her smaller hand in his and rubbing it tenderly. Just as he was rolling over to look at Louise, his eyes caught a butterfly.

The butterfly had beautiful wings, yellow, with a bit of black that enhanced its beauty. Julio's eyes followed the winged beauty when it settled right on Louise's nose, causing her to open her eyes at the touch and smile at the butterfly.

Without knowing, Julio's face had come closer while following the butterfly, effectively bringing Louise's eyes to his face from their original cross-eyed form while staring at the butterfly.

The butterfly, sensing two humans close to it, fluttered its wings and left. Louise's eyes followed it for a moment, but saw Julio, and rolled off, seeing as the position that they were in was quite awkward (Julio was almost on top of her and staring into her eyes with intensity).

When she rolled away, she noticed that they were at the top of a hill, and beyond the hill was a pond. A mischievous Louise thought of a plan. She grasped the material of Julio's shirt and brought him along down the hill, momentum getting them to go faster.

"What are-" Julio was silenced when he saw that Louise was now hugging him, eyes squeezed shut, as if slightly afraid. He smiled, and brought her close.

They were almost all the way down the hill, with leaves and twigs tangled in their hair. At that exact moment, Louise let go of Julio, wriggling out of his grasp, and was rewarded by a responding thump and splash as Julio met the water. Louise could see that the water wasn't deep, so she wasn't worried about him drowning.

"Gotcha!" she said when Julio came back up, drenched and gasping.

Julio grinned and scooped her up, dumping her into the water that he was in just a few moments ago. When she came up, she was as wet as he was, drenched from head to toe and water dripping from her beautiful pink hair, darkening it to a dark pink, bordering red. Julio laughed and said, "Who's got who now?"

Louise looked at him and as she dried herself off, she shoved him back in the water and sang, "I've got you, Julio-kun!"

Julio splashed around and Louise sprinted off, knowing that she would end up in the water again if she didn't. Seeing this, Julio yelled, "I'll get you! You'll be sorry when I'm through with you."

Louise shivered as Julio got out of the water and started running after her. She was sure that Julio wasn't the type to go around punishing people, so she wasn't sure what he was going to do, only that she probably wouldn't like it.

As Louise was running, someone swept her up and roughly pushed her against a tree. Julio had caught up to her and the look in his eyes was scaring Louise.

She wasn't in the best place, she was stuck in between a wet Julio whose arms were strong and holding her back against a tree. She wouldn't have anywhere to run. "Julio-kun..." she said, fearing that things would get out of hand.

"Just Julio. No -kun. It makes us sound so much like strangers." He said huskily. Suddenly, his eyes had a fire in them and his lips met hers.

She squeaked at first, but the kiss was so heated that she just responded by kissing him back.

Suddenly, a voice cuts through the air, startling them both, "Well well, Louise, you've disappointed me all those talks about being faithful and I find you here like this?"

Louise looked to the source of the voice, dread flooding her body. There, with Kirche, was Saito. A small bit of anger flooded Louise as she saw that Kirche was wrapped around Saito in a way that implied something more. Then she noticed the way that she and Julio were wrapped around each other, sensing what Saito was thinking. Her arms were around Julio's neck, and a leg had sneaked its way up to his thigh. Julio had one hand on the back of Louise's head and the other just below her breasts, with his thumb at the hem of her shirt, exposing a small bit of skin. Even to Louise's untrained eye, she could see a bulge in his pants. Noticing this, she blushed a deep red and turned back to Saito.

* * *

**So how was that? A cliffhanger, right? This chapter was a bit more vivid in the things that they were doing and maybe it exceeds the T rating, but idk...**

**So, if anyone knows, tell me! PLEASE! Review!**

**Once again, I must thank geororo for being so faithful and reviewing every chapter so far!**

**See you next time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Moon Chapter 6

**I apologize for the gap in this story. ^^" I'll try my best in the future to make sure that it won't happen again! (Anyone got a way to prevent writer's blocks?) **

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to ****kittypet14**** for kicking my butt into action and for giving me some much needed encouragement. Of course, I must also give thanks for all of you that support my story and make my writing worthwhile!**

**Disclaimer: Okay… I don't own it… *sob* lol**

* * *

"S-S-Saito!" Louise exclaimed. "W-wh-what are you doing here? Weren't you at the castle?" she was still blushing.

Saito raised an amused eyebrow and said, "No, but do you want me to be?" he smirked. He loved teasing Louise. He may not be the most obedient when it comes to fidelity, but he had never loved Louise in that way. Therefore, he felt no jealousy or anything of the like when he saw Louise with Julio; the only feelings that he had were congratulatory ones.

If it was physically possible, Louise's blush escalated to an even brighter and deeper shade of red. "O-o-of course not… well, I just want… urgh! I give up! How about you explain yourselves! What are you and Kirche doing here?"

Said girl looked at here. "Well, other than to be with my _darling_, I'm here because of the danger in these woods, and Her Royal Highness, Princess Henrietta asked for Saito's assistance in bringing you out of danger. Naturally, he couldn't go alone, so he brought someone with magical abilities, which means me!" she beamed.

Julio furrowed his brow, thinking. "What might this danger be?" he asked. He was greatly worried for both Louise and himself. After all, it was he that brought Louise out and if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. The experience with him falling off Seraphine had already shaken her, and he already blamed himself.

Saito answered, "It's supposed to be a bandit party travelling through here. Regular bandits are easy to handle, but these are great magicians as well. That is why they are very dangerous and why we're here to bring you back home. As far as the heat detectors tell us, you guys are the only humans in the vicinity, so after you guys are safely back in the academy, royal magicians will come in to battle the bandits along with regular soldiers." While he was saying this, Kirche snuggled next to him, and he responded by sneaking an arm around her waist, sneaking a few fingers behind the fabric.

Louise's eyebrow twitched and gave an exasperated sigh, "Do you _mind_? Just go get a room, will you?" (A/N: I know this phrase probably wasn't used in that era/place, but it just adds to the story, you know?)

Saito smirked, "You know, Julio's good for you… at least you aren't nagging me about being faithful to you or something, right? Besides, if you haven't noticed, in the wilderness, it's quite hard to find a room, even if I wanted one," he winked at Kirche.

The couple blushed at his comment, and Kirche just pecked him on the lips, not caring about the audience.

Julio, the most levelheaded at this point, cleared his throat pointedly. "We still haven't discussed how we're going to get home. Seraphine will not be able to carry more than two people, you know. How did you guys get here anyways?"

Julio had to clear his throat once more to get the two out of their lip lock. Kirche, with a slightly flushed face, looked to Saito, as if cueing him to explain, since her voice would be affected by their (pretty hardcore) kissing.

"We were actually," Saito winced, his voice was husky, but continued anyway "we were actually sent… by magic. That was be the fastest way, since we've already confirmed your location, and it's actually quite a ways away from the academy." He scratched the back of his head and gave them an embarrassed smile. "You see… I never really thought about getting back… I just assumed that we'd just _get_ there."

Louise walked up to him and boxed his ear. "BAKA!" she sighed, "You just never learn, now do you? You've made the mistake of not thinking of what happens _afterwards_ for ages now! Actually, now I think about it, you've been doing that ever since I've met you!"

Saito scowled at her, "Hey! That actually hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" she shot back.

Julio stepped in at the moment. He pulled her back towards his own body, and had her in a hug. Louise all but melted, when she was pressed against his well-toned body. He took her moment of stupor to speak. "If we are quite far away from the academy, we have several options. Chances are, someone with a brain back there will either perform transportation magic on you guys or will send someone that can perform such magic." He looked to the others, seeing that they were thinking on his words, and he continued, "However, in the case that they actually _forget_ or think that we will be able to get back by ourselves, we are on our own devices."

Saito raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you have a plan, Julio?"

"Well…" Julio made out with a smile, "I _might_ have some ideas…"

"What might those be, lover boy?" Kirche asked.

"Have you ever considered that I ride with Louise and fly off to beautiful lands in safety while you guys walk back?"

Louise blushed and lightly punched his arm. "Hey!"

Julio had a smirk on his face, but he continued with seriousness. "I've been thinking we have four people, and a dragon. For all of us to walk, that isn't reasonable at all, seeing as we have a perfectly capable dragon to carry us. However, we have the problem that this dragon can and will only carry two people. That being said, this means that the fastest way to travel will be with Seraphine carrying two of us first, then backtracking and meeting with the other two."

Louise pondered the idea. "Yes, that would be the fastest, but would it be beneficial for us if the people that aren't riding run? After all, even though Seraphine is really fast, the time that she takes to fly both ways could be critical, and instead of sitting around and moping, we should have the ones that aren't on her back to run in the direction of the academy. Of course, they'll be exempted if they're at the edge of a cliff or rapids are in their way." She flashed them a smile.

The others nodded their agreement and they split off into two groups, obviously with Julio and Louise in one and Kirche and Saito in the other. "We should be the first group, I'll have time to explain to Seraphine about what's happening. Even though she probably already knows, it's good to relay it all myself."

Louise walked up to Seraphine, and the beautiful beast brought its neck to Louise's level. A soft pink tongue sneaked out and licked Louise's cheek, inducing a giggle. "Seraphine! That tickles! Anyways, thanks for carrying us!" Louise wound her arms around the dragon's neck, making a warm scene.

Julio watched, in his own little world. _She's ticklish, hunh? I guess that's just something I'll have to exploit, now, isn't it? _He thought to himself. With that thought on his mind, he walked closer, starting their journey home.

* * *

**So… how was that chapter? Hopefully it was good enough that it's worthy of a review. Well, is it? Would anyone be nice enough to give me one? Thanks for everyone that does! Hopefully, you guys will continue to support me in the future, and I'll try not to leave such a big gap in my updating :)!**

**Please… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Press the button!**

**I  
I  
V  
**


End file.
